Prometheus Revealed
by MKRG
Summary: Daniel and Vala relive the day they first met. SG1 bears witness. A look at how their reactions would be to the truth, because you know Daniel left all the juicy details out of the report!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Prometheus Revealed

**Summary**: Daniel and Vala relive the day they first met. SG-1 bears witness. A look at how their reactions would be to the truth, because you know Daniel left all the juicy details out of the report!

**A/N**: This was inspired by the Season 2 episode Gamekeeper and Season 8's Prometheus Unbound of course. Gamekeeper is the one where the team gets trapped in machines that make Jack and Daniel relive horrible experiences that they want changed. There's this nutso gamekeeper, who I thought was comical. Not the best of episodes in my opinion, but useful for this fic. So anyway, this is set after Unending. You betcha Teal'c has the memories and the grey streak to prove it. As far as our beloved DV, they're still annoying each other. No real progress in the relationship when this fic starts. Anyway, enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vala didn't mean to crash land the Al'kesh on this particular planet. In fact, she hadn't meant to crash the darn thing at all. SG-1's reconnaissance mission got cut short after Ba'al's forces detected them in a nearby system. Their narrow escape led them here, to what they would later realize was P7J-989.

0000000000

Cameron groaned. He had landed hard on the floor of the control deck. "See. This is why these damn ships need seatbelts." Holding his head, he attempted to rise, though not very successfully.

Teal'c was the first to stand. He ended up somewhere across the room when the ship so gracefully landed. Seeing Sam nearby, he helped her up. She shook her head to shake off the disorientation. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone on the team groaned in response. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Vala Mal Doran, what of our ship?" Teal'c got no response. When he looked to the pilot's chair, she was not there. After making sure Sam was able to stand on her own, he moved closer. A smirk, Jaffa style, materialized on his usually very stoic face. Like everyone else, she had been thrown about in the crash. But unlike everyone else, she landed on Daniel Jackson.

Somewhere beneath the mess of luscious black hair, Teal'c could see Daniel's furrowed brow as he struggled to regain his bearings. He groaned. She moaned. Neither realized what had happened until Daniel opened his eyes and complained. "Vala, get off me."

Sweeping her hair back to get a better look at him, she replied, "Get you off? Gladly, darling, but I don't quite think now is the right time, is it?"

_Damn whoever bought her that slang dictionary_, Daniel thought to himself as he frowned. His hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her off to the side. She squealed in delight at his touch.

She rose instantly. "Well, that was a playful little romp. Now let's see about our Al'kesh." Vala's face fell when she studied the control console.

"What? What is it?" Daniel demanded.

"We seem to have a bit of a problem."

Cameron stepped over. "A bit?"

"It appears that our ship is quite disabled."

"How disabled is 'quite disabled'?" Daniel asked.

"None of the primary systems are responding. Sam?"

"I'm on it." Sam opened up the control crystal compartment near Vala's seat, only to have sparks fly as soon as she opened it. When the smoke and flames settled, all of SG-1 peered into the box. The crystals were either shattered or burned to a crisp. They shared a look of bitter disappointment.

Cam, ever observant, commented, "That can't be good."

"This is impossible to fix," Sam added.

"What of the communications systems?"

Vala tapped a few buttons, but nothing came up. "They're out, too."

"So we're stranded?" asked Daniel.

"Looks like it." SG-1 lifted their heads to look out the window.

"It looks habitable out there," Sam said.

"It's beautiful, in fact!" A genuine smile crossed Vala's face as she took in the sight of lush greenery and a well-tended-to garden. She jumped up and headed for the exit. "At least we have somewhere pretty to stay while we wait for a rescue."

"Vala, wait." Cameron intercepted her before she could get off the ship. "There may not be a rescue. The SGC probably has no idea where we are."

"Cam's right. We exited hyperspace early. There's no telling where we ended up. We're lucky there was a planetary system nearby and not the nothingness of deep space." Vala chose that moment to frown.

"Perhaps this planet is inhabited and its people can help us in some way."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, that's if the people here are advanced enough to do that."

"Well, it's worth checking out," Cam cut in. "Gear up people, we're going for a walk."

0000000000

Outside, the air was sweetly scented. The atmosphere was surprisingly clear and fresh. The flowers were even more exquisite up close. The pure beauty of this planet brought smiles of varying sizes to each of SG-1's faces. Daniel noticed that Vala's was the largest of them all. He watched her as she leaned down to smell one of the more exotic looking flowers. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, clearly pleased. _So she likes flowers_. He decided to tuck that little piece of intel away for later, though he didn't really see why.

Daniel wasn't the only one who noticed. Despite their rather harsh arrival to this planet, Cam's spirits had been picked up by his gorgeous surroundings. In a gentlemanly fashion, he plucked two of the flowers and gave one to each Sam and Vala. As he tucked a flower into Sam's hair, just above her ear, a creak nearby had everyone turn.

Snake-like tubes rose up out of the bushes and wrapped around each member of the team. There seemed to be countless tubes wrapping around them, preventing their escape. They were stung in their abdomens, spines, and temples by small needles hidden in the tubes. Before passing out, Teal'c recognized the machines that rose out of the ground to encase them all. One such machine had trapped him in a virtual reality world that nearly killed him.

0000000000

Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c found themselves in a grey, familiar-looking corridor. "Did we get beamed up or somethin'?" Cam said as he looked around.

"You'd think we would notice the beaming part," Sam replied.

"We are not where we appear to be." Both of them turned to Teal'c, who continued, "We have been trapped by virtual reality units similar to those of the Gamekeeper."

Gears began turning in Cameron's head. He snapped his fingers as the proverbial light bulb lit up above his head. "Right! Those things from P7J-989! The Gamekeeper was the wacko guy keeping his people cooped up in a fake world."

Sam and Teal'c turned to look at their team leader warily. "Colonel Mitchell, your enthusiasm for past SG-1 mission reports is rather…"

"Enthusiastic?" Sam offered.

"Hey, like I said, I had a lot of time on my hands and they were all riveting. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but there is a way out of here, right?" He looked from Sam to Teal'c.

"Indeed. We merely need to find a portal."

"But where's Daniel and Vala?"

Cam shook his head. "Ya know, it's just like those two to go and get separated from the group." He chuckled a little and joked, "Maybe they found a corner and started making out."

Sam smacked his arm. "Cam."

"Alright, alright. Let's go find 'em and then get the hell out of here."

As the three of them walked about the ship, they discovered it to be completely devoid of a crew. It was eerily silent. The only sounds were of their boots clanking on the floor. This disturbed Teal'c greatly, though he did not show it. This reminded him of his 50-year imprisonment in a time dilation field aboard the Odyssey.

"Sam, is it me or does this strike you as something different than the Odyssey?"

"You're right. Judging by the layout, this appears to be an earlier model of the X-302."

"You mean we're on the Prometheus?" Sam nodded. "Why would the virtual reality world take us here? This ship's been long gone."

Teal'c was the one to reply. "On our first encounter with this technology, we were brought back in time to relive General O'Neill and Daniel Jackson's most horrifying memories. However, I do not believe anyone on SG-1 had such traumatic experiences on the Prometheus."

"Teal'c and I can't input anything because of our symbiote connections. Maybe it's not us that's influencing this experience. Unless, Cam, did anything happen to you aboard this ship?"

"Nothing too bad. I mean, it sucked when the ship was destroyed and all, but we see things blow up quite a bit in this occupation."

"So then. That must mean it's Daniel's memory that we're in. Vala was once a host so she can't influence this world either," Sam concluded. Silence followed. The three of them looked at each other. Three proverbial light bulbs shined brightly. Sam coughed. "I think I know which memory this is."

Cam wracked his brain for the right report. "If I'm right, then they'll be in auxiliary control."

A memory from onboard the Odyssey flashed in Teal'c mind. He remembered Daniel and Vala, already years into their romantic relationship laughing about the day they met. They were rather fond of the experience. In fact, it was Vala who revealed that she kissed him after their not-so-clean fight. That part was definitely left out of the report.

As the trio neared the control room, they could already hear Daniel and Vala duking it out. What they walked into was quite a scene.

Daniel and Vala were each grabbing each others' heads. They were grunting like a couple of cavemen, although in a different context, such sounds would indicate a different sort of activity. He backed her into a wall and attempted to punch her. As she ducked, his hand crashed into an electrical console. "Crrrrap!" While he cradled his hand in pain, she found a fire extinguisher and slammed it between his legs. "Ooh! Oooohh." Her knee uppercutted his head.

Stunned, Daniel stepped back into a control console a few feet away. With only one functioning eye, he dreaded Vala's upturned arm. Her fist made contact with his face, sending him flying back over the console. Mitchell busted out laughing. Neither Daniel nor Vala seemed to notice.

Daniel recovered enough to begin crawling around to the other side of the console. As soon as he spied Vala's legs jumping in front of him, he turned around, still on his hands and knees. It was the funniest thing Sam had ever seen Daniel do. Suddenly, Vala jumped on him like he was a horse. Her thighs trapped his head like a vice.

"Holy buckets of pliers!"

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. Even Teal'c was surprised by Vala's tactics.

Daniel growled as Vala maintained the death grip between her legs. Miraculously, he stood up with her on top of him. Muscles bulging, he attempted to spread her thighs so he could break free. Vala grabbed onto an I-beam on the ceiling and squeezed with all her might. He managed to escape it and turn around, just in time for her foot to make contact with his face. He instantly dropped to the ground.

Cam leaned in to the other two. "This is gettin' kinda ugly," he whispered.

"Indeed."

Vala jumped down from the ceiling. She hopped onto Daniel, who was still dazed on the floor. Straddling him and leaning toward him, she asked, "Are we done?"

Daniel tiredly replied, "I am."

She pulled him by the shirt collar into a sitting position. One hand slipped around his shoulder as the other touched his cheek. "Oooh," she said hotly. Teal'c had seen that look before. Everyone onboard the Odyssey, all of 6 people, had caught those two ready to do it on numerous occasions throughout the ship. It was quite traumatic, actually. Cameron and Sam, however, were not afforded such an insight. Their mouths hung open, unable to predict what would happen next. And boy were they surprised.

She kissed him. It was not chaste. It was pure, hot lust. Apparently their little skirmish was a version of foreplay. Daniel obviously kissed her back. It seemed like the most natural thing for him to do. They exchanged short, intense kisses.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam tried to look away, but she could not tear her eyes away from the scene.

Cameron loosed his shirt collar as his cheeks blushed. _This is kinda hot._ He mentally slapped himself as soon as he thought it. _And this was most definitely NOT in the report!_

Daniel grabbed Vala with both hands and pulled her away. He looked at her with smoldering eyes. Exasperated, he proclaimed, "You're a fruitcake!"

Sam's eyes went wide. _No wonder Vala asked me what a fruitcake was!_

Teal'c smiled. That was the best part of their story when they told it. He knew that the next part would result in Vala head-butting him and then getting zatted by Daniel when she wasn't looking.

But even Teal'c was in store for a surprise on this one.

Instead of head-butting Daniel like she was supposed to, Vala simply looked back at him with an equally intense stare. It was Daniel who reinitiated the kiss-fest. The kisses were longer and deeper. Within seconds, hands began roaming.

"Oh my god, they had sex!" Cam yelled.

"DANIEL JACKSON!"

Teal'c baritone voice was enough to snap Daniel and Vala out of it. Their hands froze in place. Their mouths released. Slowly, their eyes opened and their heads turned in the direction of the very loud sound. Neither could stop from breathing heavily.

Daniel squinted his eyes. Somewhere along the way he had lost his glasses. "Teal'c!?"

"Muscles?"

"What are you doing in my memory?" he said between gulping breaths.

Sam half-fell to the floor. She landed on her bottom, mouth hanging open. Cameron joined her and slapped his cheeks with both hands.

"This is not how the story ended!" Teal'c yelled, surprisingly angry. "Vala Mal Doran is supposed to subdue you temporarily and then proceed to the console. You use the distraction to stun her with a zat'ni'katel. You ultimately win this battle!"

The pair straddling each other on the floor gulped. They slowly turned back their heads to face each other. Vala was the first to overcome the surprise. A grin spread across her face. "Oh. I think he's right, darling. I do remember giving you a nasty little head-butt."

Daniel mirrored her smile. "And I zatted you."

Vala sighed. "Ahh. Good times." Daniel scrunched up his nose and shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Vala thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Cameron jumped up. He grabbed Sam's hand to haul her up with him. "So…" he started. An awkward blush came over him. "You didn't have sex?" he said in a small voice.

Daniel and Vala maintained eye contact. Vala replied, "Unfortunately no." She frowned. Daniel remained silent. Cameron and Sam sighed big sighs of relief. Teal'c had an unreadable expression.

"I believe it would be prudent for us to find a portal and leave."

"I second that notion!" Cameron quickly added in.

"I third that notion!" Sam copied.

Daniel and Vala stood up, their hands still on each other's waists. They stared at each other intently. Neither was smiling nor frowning. Sam coughed loudly. Reality caught up to Daniel and he stepped back suddenly. _Holy crap! Did I just live out a fantasy?_

The look of shock on Daniel's face flattened Vala's confidence. Whatever world they found themselves in had encouraged him to act on his obvious attraction to her. But now it almost seemed that he was regretting it. _Just when it was too good to be true_.

Teal'c turned toward the door, but was met by a familiar, if not disturbing, face. "Keeper."

The man frowned, recognizing Teal'c as one of the humans that screwed up his perfect world. He was wearing the same funny hat and eclectic wardrobe as before. The keeper looked beyond Teal'c, recognizing Daniel and Sam. The other two were new to him. "You!" An accusing finger shot up. "What are you doing here again! You ruined everything!"

Teal'c stepped closer; the Keeper stepped back. "Why have you trapped us here again?"

"You picked my flowers. You were destroying my garden!"

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh don't start with that again." He was visibly annoyed. Vala was perplexed to find another individual that exasperated Daniel as much as she did.

Sam stepped forward. "Look, we didn't mean to come here. Our ship crash-landed by accident. Just show us the way out and we'll leave through the Stargate."

The Keeper did not look convinced. Teal'c added, "If we had known where we truly were, we would have let your flowers be." He glared at Cameron. "Just as you feel, none of us wish to remain here."

Vala scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Muscles."

The Keeper brightened at this. He rushed passed Teal'c to address Vala. "Then you would like to stay? Oh it would be so wonderful to add your unique experiences into our own." A businessman-like tone overcame his next words. "You can live out any past experience you wish or find yourself in any place that you can imagine!"

Before Vala could consider his proposal, Daniel stepped between them. The Keeper's face dropped. "I think she'll decline your offer," he said menacingly. The odd man knew from past experience that these were not people he wanted to deal with again. So he backed off.

A portal opened up behind the team. "Go now. I never want to see your faces again!" The Keeper dramatically turned around, his robes swaying with him. The team saw an image of themselves trapped in the machines. As they walked toward it, everything changed and they woke up outside. Day had already turned into night.

Cameron jumped out of the machine and started walking as quickly as he could. Sam called after him. "Cam! The Stargate is this way." He turned around and walked in the direction she was pointing. Cameron was too bent out of shape to say anything. The rest of the team followed him home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: What ya think? Chapter 2 follows up on this little experience in memory-lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Prometheus Revealed (Chapter 2)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're kidding!" the voice on the line said dramatically.

"I'm not. It was… it was…" Sam stuttered. She just could not find the right words.

"Hot?"

"Jack."

"Sam."

"It was _not_ hot." Silence followed. Jack waited for her to clarify. Her lack of words brought a smile to his face. "Okay, it was a little hot."

"Wish I coulda been there."

"No you don't."

"No I don't."

Sam drummed her fingers on the table.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Any chance we could get a video of it? You know, some sort of recording?"

"What?" A slow smile crept across her face. "No, Jack, I don't think that's possible."

"Why not? We had video before, although it was pretty cheap graphics, but technology has come quite a ways since then. Right?"

"Well…"

0000000000

"So explain it to me again, Teal'c." Cameron paced in his Jaffa friend's quarters, visibly shaken by recent events.

"The machines allow the user to relive any experience. Specifically, those that he or she would like to go back and fix. That is why General O'Neill relived his worst mission; he desperately wished to save his friend."

"But all this time, it sounded like you could only go back to bad experiences. I mean Jackson had to watch his parents die for God's sake!"

"Colonel Mitchell, I said the user relives experiences he or she would like to change. To explore new possibilities within the same scenario. As we have seen today, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran's experience together was not altogether unpleasant." He paused in thought, then added, "For them."

Cameron cringed. "So they willingly lived out that memory just so they could kiss again!? I dunno, Teal'c."

0000000000

The knock on her door was hesitant. She was sprawled across her bed, lost in thought, when she heard it. She jumped up at the sound of his voice. "Vala? You in there?" The door swung open. "Uhhhhh, hi," was all he could muster.

She smiled, hesitantly. "Hello." They stared at each other.

Suddenly, he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied just as quickly. She closed the door. "So." They stared at each other again. "What can I do for you, Daniel?"

He coughed to clear his throat. "Well, uh, I guess we should talk about what happened."

Vala turned toward her dresser table, looking for something to distract herself with. "What's to talk about? We both know what happened. We relived one of our memories." She picked up her hairbrush and began using it.

Daniel watched her run the brush down her silky hair. He so wanted to touch it. "Ye-ah. But the memory wasn't quite accurate." He stepped a little closer to her, looking at her face through the mirror.

"Well, memories never are, you know."

"I know." After a pause, he added, "You do understand that those machines allow people to go back and relive experiences they would like to do over, right?"

"Yes, I think I understood that part."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Was the day we met something you wanted to go back and do over, too?"

Vala bit her lip. Should she say 'no' and keep her pride? Her old self would have dismissed their encounter as just another day in the life of Vala Mal Doran. But her old self wasn't here anymore. It left the moment Daniel walked into her life and tried to zat her. Silly of him, really. She was dressed up as a Kull warrior for goodness sake. _Get back to the point, Vala. Oh, right._ Or should she say 'yes' and admit that she couldn't stop thinking about him after he called her that ridiculous name? What was it? Fruitcake.

"You called me a fruitcake."

Daniel scrunched up his face. That was not the answer to his question. "Yeah and?"

"I still have no idea what you meant by that. Sam tried to explain to me what a fruitcake was, but it still doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Vala, the day we met made no sense. _I_ wasn't making sense; I was dazed and confused."

"Oh."

"Answer my question."

Vala closed her eyes. "Well, if you must know," she said, trying to sound half-exasperated, "I did think about our first meeting quite a lot."

"You did?"

"Yes. I did."

"And what were you thinking?"

"My, Daniel, you are unusually curious aren't you? I was thinking about how cute your ass looked."

In the mirror she could see his head drop. "Is that all?"

Vala turned around to face him. She was surprised at just how close he had gotten. They were nose-to-nose. She raised a hand to his cheek. "I was also thinking that I had never before met a man so strong and unbelievably attractive and loyal to his friends all at once. That last part's probably what stood out the most."

"Loyal, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Her eyes darted down to his lips.

"One more question."

"Ask away."

"Was there anything you wanted to change about that memory?"

"Darling, I didn't want to change anything. I just wanted to relive it. Well, one part really."

"Oh?" She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips.

"The part that went like this…" Their lips crashed together. Their tongues melded like two hot pieces of steel. His hands cupped her neck as he deepened the kiss further. She could feel his need for her as he backed her into the dresser. Daniel began kissing her neck. "I kept imagining how you might do something like this. Back me into a console and just…" He went back to kissing her mouth, silencing her.

He broke off, and between now chaste kisses said, "So you did want something to change." She murmurred an agreement. He whispered hotly in her ear, "Then let me fulfill that fantasy." Vala's eyes went wide as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

0000000000

Though Jack would never admit it, he came to Colorado Springs the next day just to tease Daniel about what happened. And to see if Carter managed to get some video. But that was small cake. Teasing Daniel was his priority. Yes, not cake. _Mmmm, cake…_ _Focus, Jack._

What surprised Jack was that Daniel was nowhere to be found. He was not in his office, even though it was already 9:30 A.M. No one had seen him in the commissary for breakfast. He was not in his quarters. Jack even used his special general powers to get the Odyssey to check his locator beacon. It was sending back a signal from the SGC. So he wasn't in his apartment off base. But where oh where could his Dannyboy be?

Jack began to get worried. He ordered security teams to search the base top and bottom. Sam and Cameron even joined in on the search. The three of them joined together in one team. Cam suggested that they go get Teal'c. When they knocked on his door and explained that Daniel was missing, Teal'c scoffed.

"Tell me, O'Neill. Has anyone seen Vala Mal Doran? Or is she missing as well?"

Sam and Cameron looked at each other. They forgot about Vala. Jack answered, "Oh she's somewhere around here. She can't leave base by herself."

Teal'c looked at Jack dubiously. "Come with me," he ordered. The team followed him down the hall. Jack had no idea where they were going. He just followed Teal'c through the SGC maze as if he were a mouse and Teal'c were the cheese. Sam and Cameron were the ones who silently recognized where they were headed to.

Teal'c stopped at a door. "T, if you were taking me to Daniel's quarters, I already checked. And by the way, big guy," Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "get that noodle of yours checked because Daniel's door is all the way over there." He pointed toward Daniel's quarters a short distance away.

The Jaffa smiled rather cryptically. "I did not intend to take you to Daniel Jackson's quarters, O'Neill." He waited for Jack to put the pieces together. Jack simply stared.

Cameron looked around nervously, as did Sam. They were a little quicker with the puzzle pieces today. Everyone except Teal'c jumped when they heard a groan escape through the door.

"Who's room is this?"

"Vala Mal Doran."

"She might be in trouble. Quick, Mitchell, open it up."

Cam held up his hands. "Uhhh, no, sir, I don't think I should."

Jack saw the keycard peeking out of his front shirt pocket and grabbed it. "General," Sam pleaded. He swiped it through the reader. The console flashed green to show the door was unlocked. Teal'c's lone eyebrow went up. Back on the Odyssey, everyone had caught Daniel and Vala together at some point. It was Jack who probably would have had the best reaction, but he was never there. _It is your turn, O'Neill_.

000000

They couldn't get enough of each other. They were each just reaching their climax when they both moaned rather loudly.

The door crashed open. "What the Hell?"

Their moans turned into horrified screams. A certain General screamed back.

He backed out of the door as if he'd seen a ghost. He carefully placed his hand on the knob and closed the door. When he turned around, Jack found Teal'c smirking at him and Sam and Cam running away.

"I believe you can call off the search parties now, O'Neill."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yeah, it was a stretch for Jack to be _that_ dense. I hope you forgive me. If Teal'c says everybody on the Odyssey was traumatized by DV's kinkiness, then damn straight Jack deserves a piece of that cake. It's only fair as a former member of SG-1, right::evil grin:: Hope you like it.


End file.
